<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remedy by kiwiy00ns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684359">remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiy00ns/pseuds/kiwiy00ns'>kiwiy00ns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiy00ns/pseuds/kiwiy00ns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prince ushijima is rather infatuated by their new resident doctor, tendou satori.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as the prince walked through the halls, purple sash decorated with a single white line running diagonally spread against his broad chest which was also covered by a white shirt and shoes clicking prominently on the tile floor, he spotted a new face. the boy had striking red hair and arms full of documents, he seemed rather in a hurry. the boy's eyes met his and widened, he abruptly stopped and folded at the waist to bow. ushijima's eyes widened a bit and a light blush spread across his cheeks. the redhead was simply following the rules of showing respect to royals but it still made the prince's heart thump a few beats quicker.</p><p>"your majesty," the redhead said quickly with his body and head still bowed, ushijima gave a single nod. the stonecold prince was starstruck.</p><p>"continue on your way," ushijima dismissed the boy and he shot up quickly and nodded with a grin spread across his face and continued on his way just as instructed. </p><p>as the boy diminished from sight, ushijima's heart slowed back to its normal rhythm. the prince found himself confused yet so intrigued. ushijima's left hand drifted to his chin as his pointer finger tapped against the prominent feature. he had so many questions: who had that been? why didn't he just ask while he had the chance? why did his heart flutter and face redden? why did he like it? ushijima's brow furrowed as he shook the thoughts from his head and dropped his hand back to his side and resumed his usual powerful stride and continued walking down the hall. the prince didn't even spare a thought to think of the trouble he'd be in for being late to training, he was still wondering about the redhead. ushijima was pulled from his thoughts as he heard familiar footsteps approaching him. ushijima glanced over his shoulder as he spotted his chamberlain, shirabu. </p><p>"your majesty, excuse my rudeness, you're nearly ten minutes late! we have many things to do today, the king would not approve of such laggard behavior!" shirabu scolded and ushijima simply nodded as he took the scolding. the prince wasn't one to scold someone for speaking their mind, especially shirabu who only did it out of worry. </p><p>"you are correct shirabu, my apologies," ushijima apologized and shirabu sighed. it was nearly impossible to read the prince. </p><p>"yes, well let us get on our way, your majesty. sir semi is waiting," shirabu said and the prince gave a single nod as the chamberlain lead the way towards the courtyard where the aforementioned sir semi was awaiting them.</p><p>as their steps upon the tile floor blended with the environment of the castle ushijima's mind wandered back to the redheaded boy, he truly wondered who he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yet even as ushijima half-mindedly walked down the hall, shirabu not too far ahead, the redhead still haunted his thoughts. as the prince and his chamberlain approached the large and heavy wooden doors that protected the castle a few guards stepped to open the doors. as the doors slowly swung open the bright spring sun didn’t fear filling up what area it found itself able to. the sun shone directly into ushijima’s eyes and he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted. he continued walking, still following shirabu, and looked around to see the blooming greenery. </p><p>“the gardeners had been doing very well,” ushijima observed, causing shirabu to peek over his shoulder and look back to the prince who seemed enchanted by the florals. shirabu gave a nod as he glanced at said greenery.</p><p>they didn’t spend much more time looking at the setting as shirabu quickly hurried to get back on track. while ushijima did walk at a slower pace as they continued through the garden he still remained close to shirabu, he didn’t want to be scolded again. something about the breeze in the air and sunny weather relaxed the prince. it wasn’t too cold nor too hot, it seemed perfect. ushijima found himself lost in his thoughts once more, he wondered if there was a possibility the redhead enjoyed spring as much as he did, or maybe he was more of a winter person? the prince was incredibly curious. </p><p>shirabu once again glanced over his shoulder to spot the aloof boy as he had slowed way down. shirabu let out a sigh as he turned to face the prince and cleared his throat causing ushijima to whip his head around attentively. shirabu turned back around and continued walking, ushijima made sure to pay thorough attention to walking to his destination now. he was on very thin ice, one misstep away from being scolded again. as the two approached the center of the gardens, which contained a large opening where the majority of ushijima’s dueling lessons took place, sir semi turned to face them.</p><p>“ah! hello prince ushijima, shirabu,” he greeted with a smile, although he was obviously irritated. shirabu gave a slightly embarrassed smile and bow, he was embarrassed to be so late. ushijima gave a nod.</p><p>“well, your majesty, let’s get to training shall we?” sir semi asked and ushijima gave a nod as he walked to stand in front of the other. </p><p>the prince gently wrapped his hand around the grip of his still sheathed sword, a signal he was ready to begin. the knight did the same and gave a nod and they both unsheathed their swords and began to spar. shibaru watched from the sidelines as he usually did. he knew the prince’s mind was clearly clouded with far too much and showed in his skills. ushijima found himself missing chances to end the spar with a single tap to his opponent, instead, he was getting tapped by the other’s sword far more often.</p><p>as sir semi came upon his fourth win in a row he stabbed his sword into the ground and looked to the prince. it was incredibly unlikely for ushijima to be acting this way, he was usually untouchable. the prince knew as well his behavior was unusual, his head was filled with other things. things like the color red and how infatuated he was. sir semi let out a loud sigh and he shook his head.</p><p>“your majesty, please go get some rest. you must be tired,” sir semi said as he dismissed their lesson for the day. ushijima gave a solemn nod.</p><p>“thank you sir semi, we will see you soon at next week’s lesson,” shirabu thanked sir semi who just gave a grin and wave.</p><p>ushijima passed the chamberlain and knight as he headed back for the castle and its heavy doors. shirabu caught up soon enough but didn’t speak, he only gave the prince concerning glances every once in a while. the prince noticed the peeking glances from his chamberlain but didn’t say anything. the only sound surrounding the two was the wind blowing through the trees and the chirp of the occasional bird. </p><p>as the guards pushed the doors back open and the two entered back into the castle did shirabu say something. he couldn’t take this unusual behavior any longer. </p><p>“your majesty, what is with this behavior? should i take you to see the doctor?” shirabu asked. ushijima shook his head.</p><p>“but prince, the doctor is new, maybe he has something that can lift your mood,” shirabu suggested and ushijima’s eyes widened. what if that red head that haunted his mind was the new doctor? how had he been so clueless?</p><p><br/>
“take me to him,” ushijima said and shirabu quickly nodded as he began leading the prince to the doctor’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shirabu pushed open the door to the doctor’s office and the prince stepped through the now opened door. the long-searched for red-headed doctor quickly stood, knocking over the small glass container holding the midnight black ink for his quill to dip in. the doctor hissed between gritted teeth as the ink spread across the document he had been writing. ushijima noticed as well and slightly widened his eyes, he had not intended for such a mishap to occur. the doctor quickly whipped his head back to the prince, hoping to not be scolded for looking away, yet the prince’s eyes didn’t look away from the ink-covered document. the ink absorbed into the parchment and had now completely made the writing unreadable.</p><p>“i apologize for your document, doctor,” the prince apologized to which the doctor just gave a small chuckle, a simple document wasn’t anything to worry about.</p><p>“ah! that’s quite alright your majesty, to what do i owe this pleasure of seeing you? are you feeling ill prince?” the doctor asked and ushijima shook his head. shirabu silently furrowed his brow behind the prince, if he was not feeling ill why had he drug the prince the whole way here?</p><p>“shirabu, will you wait for me outside?” ushijimia asked and shirabu gave a solemn nod as he walked from the room, closing the door behind him. the prince looked back to the doctor who hadn’t broke his glance towards the royalty in front of him, “may i ask who you are, doctor?”</p><p>“of course your majesty, i’m tendou satori. i am from a family of doctors up north. it is with great pleasure i serve the royal family now, thank you,” the red-headed doctor, tendou, said with a grin and bowed at the waist. ushijima’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“call me ushijima,” the prince blurted without a second thought, the doctor stood up quickly with wide eyes and shook his head.</p><p>“oh my- sir i cannot! i cannot do something so rude! so disrespectful!” tendou said as his head thrashed back and forth at the very thought of it. if he did so he was sure to be exiled or even beheaded.</p><p>“but.. i gave you permission to,” the prince mumbled as if he had been scolded. the doctor sighed.</p><p>“i’m so sorry your majesty, but i just cannot! now if you’re feeling alright, with all due respect, please exit. i have many things to attend to,” the doctor spoke quickly and with a wavering tone, tendou was nervous. the prince nodded and took a step towards the door but glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“may i visit you tomorrow?” the prince asked and the doctor perked up once again but this time a simple blush spread across his cheeks. the doctor nodded and a grin tugged at ushijima’s mouth as he now happily walked out of the doctor’s office.</p><p>shirabu watched with confused eyes as he saw the prince walk past him with a grin spread across his face. the last time the chamberlain had seen the prince with such a grin was when a stray cat had wandered into the castle. the prince tried so desperately to hide the kitten, he truly just wanted a friend, but eventually, the king found the kitten and put an end to its life. the king wished the prince to grow up with only being the heir in mind, which meant a life of loneliness and work for the poor prince. while shirabu very much enjoyed seeing the prince smile a small pang of fear ran through his heart, he didn’t want ushijima to suffer anymore.</p><p>“do we have time to go to the gardens?” ushijima asked and shirabu sighed and pulled his pocket watch from his purple vest.</p><p>“you should be studying but i suppose we can squeeze in a small fifteen-minute trip,” shirabu said, rather reluctantly, as he slid the pocket watch back into his vest. ushijima’s grin seemed to get slightly bigger as he turned on his heel and gave shirabu a small wink of appreciation and began for the gardens, shirabu hurrying to catch up behind him. shirabu was truly appalled by this behavior, he had never seen the prince so full of emotion.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>the two arrived at the gardens rather quickly, due to ushijima’s large and quick excited paces, and shirabu sat on a bench as the prince walked around looking at flowers and asking the gardeners all sorts of questions, but one especially stood out to the chamberlain.</p>
  <p>
    <em>what types of flowers are common in the north?</em>
  </p>
  <p>upon overhearing the prince’s question shirabu’s brow furrowed, why did the prince need northern flowers? they were in the east and there was an abundance of gorgeous flowers and plentiful types. yet, to the prince’s luck, they had one type of flower that was also grown in the north. one of the gardeners picked the flower for the prince and the boy held it in his palm safely as if it was a treasure.</p>
  <p>a white hollyhock.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>